Possum
Description The Possum construction/support vehicle is a Periphery modified variant of the ancient Vedette tank. In the 3030 's the Taurian Concordat began a wholesale replacement of the design with lighter more effective tanks such as the Dirk and the Culverin. Unwilling to waste any resource though, the Concordat's Ministry of Defense set aside the Vedette s not to be refurbished as a combat vehicle but rather as a chassis/drive system for a dedicated construction vehicle for use in both military and civilian projects. The Vedette was perfect for this kind of mass conversion as parts were literally everywhere and most Taurian citizens had either driven, maintained or fought alongside one during their manditory enlistments. Starting in 3033 all three major military industrial companies (Pinard Protectorates Limited , Vandenberg Mechanized Industries and Taurus Territorial Industries) signed contracts to convert the Vedettes to the various Possum configurations in exchange for access to the Lostech decoded from the find on Celentaro. Most commonly the tank is stripped of all weapons and left with a single ton of armor. With this space freed, a bulldozer blade and lift hoists are added, along with a heavy duty hitch in back for trailer connections. A pair of searchlights are added to the turret next to the lifts to provide illumination where needed. Finally a large crew/cargo space for up to 5 tons was included. Very similar in appearance and role to the Büffel VII of lore, this model is considerably faster but far less well armored. Other models of Possum have only a single lift hoist and a lighter turret assembly carrying instead several vehicular Flamers (2 in the turret alongside the searchlights) and a ton of ammo. These are used to clear/break ground for roadways or bunker emplacements. There are some Hot Possums that drop the bulldozer blade for a rock cutter or chainsaw and carry less cargo. A very common variant has 2 tons of armor and carries a dumper rated for 10 tons, a searchlight forward and a single heavy duty hitch to the rear. This model has a single lift hoist in the turret and no dedicated crew space. One rarely seen model has a spot welder in the turret along with a pair of Salvage Arms and the necessary power amplifiers and heat sinks. The Patch-up Possum also has a larger crew space for housing several astechs to allow this tank to function as a true mobile repair base. It is always seen in the company of Caravan cargo haulers and a large combat escort. During the conversion of the hundreds of Vedettes to Possums Lord Grover Shraplen of MacLeod's Land commissioned his own variant model...to disastrous results (see Caltrop for further details). During the inquiry and following trial, the Ministry of Defense set a much tighter oversight over who could do what with the Vedette stockpiles. Currently the Vedette is no longer produced by either Pinard Protectorates Limited (New Earth Trading Company) or Vandenberg Mechanized Industries but rather the factories re-tooled to produced Possums. Short run or even unique variants can be manufactured from Pinard or Perdition. Armament As stated in the description, some Possums carry Flamers as part of their tool sets. Others may have additional armor or amphibious modifications depending on the terrain/enviroment they are employed in. The crew/cargo space is large enough to carry motorized infantry, but only in desperation. Some Possum crews operate near or in combat/high threat environments but generally do not directly engage enemies, relying on the combat elements to cover them as the Possums pioneer the way forward. Deployment The Possum has become the de facto engineering vehicle of the Taurian Concordat by 3040. It is seen on every single world in many variants and projects. The concept of converting a military combat vehicle into a civilian duty engineering vehicle has taken on in several Periphery nations strapped for cash and resources. Possums have spread throughout the near Periphery and after Thomas Calderon 's death even sold to Inner Sphere Great Houses and companies. Variants Coming soon when I can get the time! References A Deeppockets Production/Imagination Category:Support VehiclesCustom